Groundbreaking
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: Following Beast Boy's bitter sweet reunion with Terra, there are lots of question to be asked. How is she alive? What happened to her memory? What part to Slade play in all of this and what does it mean for the Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! My first Titan's story. So I never was happy with how things were left hanging at the end of season five. Lots of questions were left unanswered. Is Slade back? What's up with Terra? Are our favorite ships ever going to happen? Lots more questions came up too but I hope to answer a couple with my little theory. Hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"You've reached Titan's Tower," comes Cyborg's voice. It echos through the empty, dark living area of Titan's Tower. "We can't answer your phone because we are fighting crime and keeping your butt safe. But if this is an emergency then we will find you. If this isn't an emergency then leave a message." The loud beep came and there was a bit of silence before a dark, deep voice was heard. "Do you know how to destroy a team, Robin? You go for the member who has the most heart. I can picture you right now, Robin. I can see you gritting your teeth as you listen to this message. Your fists are probably clenched. I imagine your eyes are narrowed under that little mask of yours. I bet you're angry at yourself because you slacked off for too long. You thought I was gone for good. You no doubt listened to the others who tried to convince you that Beast Boy was mistaken. That my robot he fought at the amusement park didn't mean a thing. Well if that's true, Robin... I'm very disappointed in you. I'm calling to give you a chance at redemption though. You no doubt have heard by now which of your little teammates is in danger. If I timed it right, they may even be in harms way right as you hear this message. Good luck. Oh! And Robin? It's good to be back." The voice, was Slade's.

* * *

 _A couple weeks earlier..._

"This. Is. Idiotic." Raven sighs to herself as she stands in front of Beast Boy's bedroom door. She is holding a plate with a slice of tofu pizza on it and the smell makes her nose wrinkle. After shutting her eyes for a moment to prevent another sigh, she says, "Beast Boy?"

"I'm busy," his scratchy voice responds from the other side of the door.

"Doing what?"

"What do you need, Raven?"

"Starfire made you tofu pizza."

"I'm ok. Tell her thanks though."

Raven sighs again and sets the plate down in front of the door. "Maybe it's for the best. I hardly trust Starfire's cooking even when she uses real meat." Her comment receives no response from the green Titan's room. She waits a moment and listens. After a minute of silence she just mumbles, "fine," and walks up the hall. She has almost rounded the corner when she hears Beast Boy open and close the door to his room. Looking back, she sees that the pizza slice is gone from where she had left it in the hall.

Up the hall, the rest of the Titans are going on about their nightly routine. Cyborg is watching TV and Starfire hums to herself while brushing silky who sits contently in her lap. Robin is at the table on his laptop and focusing on whatever he is reading. When Raven enters, he looks up. "Well?"

"I left the food for him, but he refused to talk to me," she says with a shrug.

"Oh," Starfire says worriedly. "I fear for our friend. He lacks the friendly glow that makes him Beast Boy. What if he doesn't get better?"

"He will, Star," Robin says as he closes the computer. "He just needs time."

"He needs an attitude adjustment," Raven adds bluntly and all eyes look to her. "What? He does. Even if that girl is Terra, she doesn't remember him. If she is choosing to forget him or if she really doesn't remember is beside the point."

"Then what is the point, Ray?" Cyborg asks as he mutes the television.

"The point is he is being immature for sulking."

"Terra betrayed all of us, Raven. He was closest to her. The she sacrificed herself for us and we didn't even get a chance to process it before she was gone. If she really is back, then it makes sense for Beast Boy to want closure."

"But she's _not_ back. Not really."

"Just give him space, Raven. Not everyone is like us. You and I can manage to ignore stuff like this. You more than me. But Beast Boy is more... sensitive."

"Another word for weak," she whispers and walks to the kitchen counter. A black aura surrounds the tea kettle and pours hot water into a teacup.

"Take that back," Cyborg demands and stands.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Cyborg," she says with an emotionless tone. "But he needs to control his emotions."

"Beast boy can't bottle stuff like that up. You know that. It's probably the main thing that makes you two so different."

Raven just sighs as the teacup levitates into her hand. "This conversation is pointless. It's just a waist of energy." With that, she takes a sip of her tea and walks out.

Everyone is quiet, even Silky. The room grows dimmer as the sun vanishes on the other side of the tall windows. Robin rubs his neck in exhaustion and Starfire notices. "Robin, you mustn't stare at the tiny screen for so many hours. You'll strain your neck and it may cause permanent damage to your posture."

"I'm fine, Star."

"Not to mention the stress it puts on your eyes."

"I said I'm fine." His fatigue induced snap at her makes her quiet down. He stops rubbing his neck and glances up, seeing her sad expression. "Sorry, Starfire. I know you're just trying to help."

"Why have you been pouring over that computer all day?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm concerned about Terra's reappearance. I'm doing some research."

"Are you sure it's about Terra?"

"Of course it is," the teen leader says defensively.

"Are you sure it's not about Slade?" His comment earns him a stare from Robin. "BB said he heard his voice. Saw him. But he said it was a robot."

"It doesn't matter that it wasn't the real Slade. Someone was controlling it. I intend to find out who."

"What if-"

"Don't say it, Cyborg." Robin says as he opens the computer again.

Starfire speaks up again. "What if Slade is back?"

Robin gives her a look then glances to Cyborg. "Hey don't look at me, Robin! She's the one who said it. Although, I know we are all thinking it."

"Slade doesn't even have his own body. He had to have been destroyed when Raven defeated Trigon."

"If Terra can survive a caved in volcano then it's not crazy to think that Slade is back too."

"Well he isn't." Robin mumbles in a stern voice. "He can't be."

* * *

One could usually guess how upset Beast Boy was based on how old his video game was. The more mindless it seemed, the more depressed he was. Today he was playing Frogger... so it wasn't a good sign. He blankly stares at the screen as he reclines in his bean bag chair. His stomach lets out a low growl. He looks beside him to the empty plate on the floor. Raven had been sneaky. She knew only one slice of pizza wouldn't be enough for Beast Boy and he would come out in search for more. He doesn't want to leave his room though. He knows if he does then Robin will pester him with questions about Slade. Starfire will smother him with sympathy. Raven will probably go on about how wrong he is to think Terra is really back. And yet... all that seemed like a sacrifice worth making in the name of Tofu Pizza. He sighs and sets down his controller then picks up the plate. The door to his room opens and he pokes his head outside to see if anyone is coming. He inches along the walls. "bum bum ba da dum bum bum," he sings in his head. Usually when he sneaks to the kitchen late at night he would hum the Mission Impossible song aloud but now he wasn't feeling up to it. Instead it just lingers in his brain like his own personal soundtrack. That, of course, comes to a hault when he rounds the corner and almost runs into Raven. "Gah! Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well sorry, but usually I can hear you coming. Why are you sneaking around."

"I'm just going to get more pizza."

"I thought you were busy."

"I am. Super busy! I've been busy in my room."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning it."

Raven's eyebrow instantly raises. "Wow... that's the best you can do? You should work on your lying."

"Forget it," Beast Boy's shoulder's slump and he starts walking. The entire tower was in the same mood. It was too solemn for no reason. It seemed like the Titans had most of their problems behind them and yet joy eludes them. Once again, Terra has snatched everyone's attention and it pissed Raven off.

"Beast Boy?"

"Huh?" He turned to face her.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but I know what may cheer you up..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WAFFLES!" Beast boy claps happily outside the diner and it brings a slight smirk to Raven's face.

"Ray, this is the best idea you've ever had," Cyborg says as they enter.

"Good to know how low the bar is set for my ideas," she says with her version of a chuckle.

The Titans walk to a their usual corner booth and the cook grumbles to himself as he recognizes him. He calls for extra ingredients from the back, knowing Cyborg and Beast Boy alone could clear the entire menu. It's worth it though. Whatever it takes to get Beast Boy's mind off Terra and the Titans in a good mood. That's what is important. Raven crosses her arms and legs and leans back in the seat. She watches the others, observing each of them to see if her suggestion of a late night breakfast explosion was solving their "sulking" problem. For most everyone, it seems to work. Most everyone. Robin however matches Raven's position. He slouches in his seat, arms crossed, and a blank stare on his face.

"Hey, Robin," Raven says. "Can you lighten up? It's dinner not an exam."

"Huh? Oh." He sits up a bit, but his mind is still on Slade.

"Dude, you gotta start adding more protein to your diet." Beast Boy says, back to his usual, perky self.

"Says the Titan who eats no meat."

"Hey, it's all about the veggies man."

"Well, at least you're back to your positive self."

"Oh Yes!" Starfire inturrpts. "It is so wonderful that all of us are being positive."

"Does that mean we can talk about the amusement park now without you sulking, Beast Boy?" Robin asks.

"Aw, C'mon Robin. We finally were in a good mood," Cyborg moans.

The green changeling shrinks in his seat. "Oh. You haven't forgotten about that, huh?"

"Forgotten that a member of the Teen Titans demolished an entire roller coaster in a fight with a robot?"

"Dude! I thought it was really Slade! My T-Rex was the biggest animal I could think of to face him."

"Well tomorrow your gorilla is going to help clean up the debree."

"Fine..." he mutters as the food is delivered to the table.

"Wait what?" Raven looks confused. "We haven't even ordered yet."

Cyborg holds up a hand to her and grins. "No worries, Ray ray. We have a usual order here... and a running tab."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Just then an alarm sounds on their communicators. "Oh come on," Cyborg groans.

"Who is is this time?" Raven asks, already sounding exhausted.

"Hold on," Cyborg says after taking a bite of bacon. "I've got a visual coming up on the new T-cameras I installed around the city." He lifts his bionic arm and a holographic screen flickers.

"What's with all the static?"

"It's an interference. Could be anything messing with the signal." He adjusts the screen a bit with his fingertip. "Hold on... here it comes... there! I see someone there. Stopping traffic. W-wait... is that..."

"Slade." Beast Boy says sternly as the video flickers off.

Everyone looks up to Robin but his seat is empty. They hear the bell over the door ring and see Robin running out towards the T-car.

"Aw man," Cyborg grumbles and jumps up. Everyone follows and chases after Robin.

"Just put it on our bill, Jay!" Beast Boy shouts over his shoulder as the Teen Titans hurried to the car.

* * *

"Turn left here!" Robin shouts from the passenger seat.

"Thanks, Rob, I know how to drive," The bionic boy insists. He looks in the rear view to Raven. "Anything Ray?"

"No," she says as she shakes her head, her fingers are pressed to her temples and eyes closed. "I cant seem to locate him. He was obviously near the bank in that video right?"

"Yea, but maybe he moved."

"I'm not sensing him anywhere."

"Then he's using a shield of some kind!" Robin insists. "Cyborg, you should let me drive."

"Nobody. Drives. My Car!"

"There!" Robin shouts as he spots the area of the road near the bank. The pile-up of traffic is still there, but they cant spot what is causing it. The T-car swerves to a halt as the Titans emerge. Robin jumps the hood of the car then does the same to a few others, receiving honks from the drivers.

"Dude! Wait for us!" Beast Boy shouts before changing into an eagle and flying overhead.

The drivers in the backed up traffic lay on their horns and demand to know the hold-up. As each Titan nears Robin, they scann the area for the villain who taunts them so often. What they find is unexpected. Robin is standing still, looking down, ignoring the livid drivers behind him. On the pavement before him... is a turtle.

The eagle flies beside Robin then changes back to Beast Boy and falls to his feet. "That's not Slade."

"I can see that, Beast Boy."

The green teen notices Robin's tone and decides not to anger him any more. He just leans down to the turtle and carefully picks it up. "Come on little guy. Let's get you out of the way. Don't you know the joke is 'why did the _chicken_ cross the road'?"

The Raven, Starfire and Cyborg joins him on the sidewalk with Robin in tow who has his eyes narrowed. The traffic picks up again and soon becomes steady.

"Cyborg," Raven says with a sideways glance to him. "Any reason your cameras turned this turtle into Slade?"

"Don't look at me! Maybe someone was messing with it. I'll have to take a closer look at the footage."

"Even if someone was messing with it," she responds, "Why would they? It's not like we had big plans tonight? Unless they wanted to keep us from eating a bunch of greasy waffles."

"But who would do something so pointless?" Starfire asks. "What reason would they have for preventing our gluttony?"

"I don't know." Robin rubs his chin as he thinks it over. He looks at the little turtle as it makes it's way into the grass. "But I intend to find out. Titans, let's get back to the tower."

Everyone nods to their frustrated team captain and makes their way back to the car, save for one. "Raven?" Starfire calls to her teammate. "Are you coming?"

"No," Raven is staring at Cyborg's T-camera which is mounted to the building. There is no sign it had been tampered with, but she still feels there is more to this odd situation than meets the eye. "I need some space for a bit. I think I'll take a lap around the block then meet you guys back home."

"Are you sure Raven?" Beast Boy's voice sounds uncertain but caring.

"Yea. I'll be fine." She nods to them and after hesitating a moment, they leave her. Raven watches as the T-car pulls away before levitating into the air. "Alright, Slade... if it's really you. What are you up to?" With her mind concentrating on all of her surroundings, she takes off through the city, retracing the steps of the Titans. Someone had gone to length to make sure they were in that spot tonight. Why, she didn't know. But she has a feeling it was just to keep them from somewhere else. Her greatest fear hits her. What if it was a plan to keep them out of the tower? What danger could her friends be driving home to right now? She shakes the thought away, determined to concentrate on one problem at a time, when she makes it back to the diner. The "open" sign flickers off as the owner closes for the night. Raven turns to fly back to the tower when she hears the bell jingle over the diner's door. She looks back and her eyes slightly widen at the patron departing the establishment. It was a young girl, dressed in jeans and a graphic t-shirt, blonde hair tucked out of her face revealing a sad expression. Raven watches as the girl heaves a heavy sigh as if disappointed, then notices her examining her surroundings carefully. She walks to a bike mounted on the stand outside the diner, climbs on and pedals away. Raven watches the entire time, mind racing, and only manages to mutter the name of the girl she thought she had just seen. "Terra?"

* * *

"Robin! I think I got something," Cyborg calls as he focuses on the Titan's main computer. He has been focusing on the security footage of Slade since they returned to the tower. "I think I know where the interference came from."

Robin walks up behind Cyborn and rests his hands on the back of the couch in front of him, leaning over Cyborg's shoulder to see the screen. "What have you got?"

"Well the footage of the city is original, but it had an alternate signal laying footage over the screen."

"Like a hologram?"

"On a much smaller scale. That's why there was so much static. Now watch what happens when I remove all interfierance." He presses a button causing Slade and the static to vanish from the screen, leaving only a pile up of traffic and a small turtle. "Someone inserted footage of Slade into this camera to make it look like he was the one causing problems instead of our amphibious friend.

Just as he said that, Beast Boy enters from the hall. He sees the video and, hearing Cyborg's last statement, says, "Sorry to break it to you, dude, but turtles are reptiles."

"Nooooo, they're amphibians. They live on land and water."

"Yea but that doesn't mean they can only be amphibians. I'm telling you. They are reptiles."

"No, BB. You're wrong. Out of the two of us, who has more of an education?"

"Out of the two of us, who has actually _been_ a turtle?"

Robin just looks down and gives his head a shake. When Cyborg and Beast Boy got into a pointless argument, it was hard to pull them out. As he turns, the doors to the main room slide open and Raven steps in. "Raven. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"As much as one can enjoy it, I guess." She sees the argument taking place and raises an eyebrow. "What's their problem?"

"Don't ask." He sighs and steps by her and instantly she feels that she should share what she saw about Terra.

"Robin? I need to tell you something. I-" but before she can continue, Robin is looking behind her at something. Turning, she sees that it's Beast Boy proudly marching up to them, clearly having won the argument.

"Well goodnight me friendos." He sees Raven and stops to face her. "Hey um... about earlier." He rubs the back of his neck shyly. "It wasn't cool of me to shut you out of my room like that."

"Beast Boy," Robing says, "You thought you had seen Terra and you were close to her. Nobody can blame you for being a little upset."

"More than a little," the green boy sighs then glances down. "Anyway. I guess if it really had been Terra... she would have remembered."

Raven stays silent. Here was Beast Boy, clearly over his encounter with Terra and Raven was about to bring him back to a bad mood again by bring her up? She knows mentioning her sighting of Terra at the diner would cause problems and wanting to spare her friend any more grief... she stays silent.

"Anyway... goodnight guys." Beast Boy says as he walks out.

"Goodnight," Robin says. "I better get back to this video with Cyborg and see who made that fake Slade. Oh. What were you going to say, Raven?"

The girl looks at him, the foresight flashing through her mind of what most likely would happen if she said Terra had been at the diner. Assumptions would be made. Beast Boy would obsess over it. And once again, Terra would claim the attention of the Teen Titans without even trying. She sighs and gives a slight shrug. "Nothing. It's not important."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven finds herself standing alone in the dark hallway with a door looming over her. She takes deep breaths before sliding it open and peering into the room on the other side. A few steps in and she sees the long windowed wall revealing the city at night. The moon outside lights the room in a haze of blue, revealing the mural on the wall of mountains. "Raven?" A voice comes from behind her. She turns, hand out and ready to use her powers against the intruder, but lowers it seeing a blonde girl in the center of the Room. "Terra? What are you doing here?"

"This is my room, remember?"

"But you're gone."

"You know that's not true. You saw me last night at the diner. You didn't tell anyone. How could you?" The blonde girl steps towards Raven slowly, the "T" on her shirt reflecting in the moonlight. "How could you leave me there? I thought I was a Teen Titan. I true friend."

"You betrayed us."

"And you betrayed them too. You could have told them you saw me last night but didn't. Why?"

"Shut up!"

"How could you?"

"Stop it!" Her voice turns aggresive and she turns her back on Terra, suddenly seeing Beast Boy standing in the door.

"Raven?" He says with a look of disappointment on his face. "How could you?"

"Beast Boy. I'm just trying to protect you. Protect everyone"

"How could you?" She hears Terra say again, only now when she turns, Terra is in a school uniform and Beast Boy has appeared beside her.

"Don't worry Terra," Beast Boy says as he embraces her. "I won't let you go again."

"Beast Boy no! Don't trust her!" Raven shouts as she watches Beast Boy and Terra look at each other tinderly. She can't understand what is unfloding before her eyes and begins to step back. Suddenly the floor has vanished and she realizes she has stepped against the windows and they have vanished. She's falling rapidly towards the earth and her ability to fly is gone. She looks up at Terra's bedroom window, eyes widened in shock. "Beast Boy!"

With a gasp, Raven awakens from the nightmare. She pants heavily and looks around the room. There is no sign of Beast Boy or Terra. She catches her breath and tucks her head in her hands. "It was just a dream..." She thinks through its meaning then wonders what could have caused it. Deep down, she knows. It was her own fault. By not being honest about seeing Terra, by ignoring how she felt about the entire situation rather than dealing with her emotions, they had forced their way out in a nightmare. The alarm clock begins to ring and Raven notices she had woken up only a minute before her alarm. She pushes herself from the bed and turns the alarm off before changing into her uniform. Deciding to skip her morning tea, she heads straight up the hall towards the roof.

...

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." she whispers one final time as the sun fully appears over the horizon. Raven opens her eyes for the first time in an hour and finishes her meditation.

"Perfect timing," Robin says from behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She says over her shoulder.

"Only a minute. I wanted to check on you."

"Um... why?" She asks confused as she stands and faces him.

"I heard you shout this morning."

"Shout?"

"Yea you called out 'Beast Boy, No'. At first I thought you were in trouble but when I opened the door and looked outside I saw you walking up the hall."

"I must have shouted in my sleep."

"I haven't heard you have a nightmare in... a while."

"Robin," she sighs, "You have your own nightmares to worry about. The fact that you heard me already tells me you didn't sleep well last night."

"No. Ever since Beast Boy mentioned Slade..."

"Yea." Raven crosses her arms and stares at the Boy Wonder who rests his hands on his hips and looks down. "Why do you care so much, Robin?"

"About Slade? I don't!"

"He taunts all of us but you really take it to heart. The only thing I can think of... is that you find him threatening."

"Hey! I do not-" But he stops when Raven gives him a look.

"Don't try Robin. I know you too well. I've been in your head."

"Well what do you expect me to do? Ignore someone who wants to destroy the Teen Titans?"

"Robin it's just going to make you bitter. You have to stop thinking about Slade as a threat. When you do... you just give him more of your time. More than he deserves." She listens to her own words and realizes that's exactly what she was doing regarding Terra. She found herself bitter at the thought of the old Titan. Now she was having nightmares about her. She even was making bad judgement calls. Could it be that Terra... was Raven's Slade?

"Raven? You ok?" Robin tilts his head seeing her eyes wander off.

"Y-yea... I just. I'm going to patrol the area."

"Want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll check on the rest of the T-cameras and make sure they haven't been tampered with."

"Ok. Call if you need anything."

Without answering him, Raven levitates into the air and flies towards the city.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Raven tells herself as she stands outside Jump City High School. She nervously looks from side to side as the school bell rings. Kids who were chattering away on the lawn and front steps groan or laugh as they hurry into the building. At that moment, Raven catches sight of Terra and whisks towards her. "Terra?"

The blonde turns and her eyes widen at the sight of Terra. "Raven?"

"You know me?" She lowers herself to the ground and takes her hood off.

"Y-yea..." Terra tilts her head at the mysterious titan as if trying to remember something. "You're a Teen Titan. I saw you guys fighting the other day on the street."

"Oh... right." She notices Terra looking around which makes Raven check over her own shoulder. "I'm... not with anyone. It's just me."

"So your friend didn't come? The one who thinks I was your team member."

"You weren't a team member," she sighs. "At least not to me." She mutters the last bit under her breath then catches Terra staring at her.

"You didn't get along with this Terra girl, did you?"

"Not really."

"I can tell. Then why are you here? Even if I am who Beasty Boy keeps saying-"

"Beast Boy."

"Wouldn't you be glad I don't remember?"

Raven stands up straight, not pleased that this girl was trying to figure her out. She quickly, but calmly changes the subject. "What were you doing at the diner last night?"

"So you're spying on me now?" The way she said that sounded just like Terra. The subtle annoyance and condescending tone mixed with personality.

"Just answer me."

"I go there to study every week."

"You looked upset."

"Yea. I got a text from my friend that they couldn't meet me to study. Maybe others don't take learning seriously but I have to. I have a sponsership to keep."

"A what?"

"It's like a scholarship but it comes from a donation. I'm a foster kid and my guardians couldn't afford a school like this so they signed me up for the new program. Anonymous benefactors pay for students with high grades. If I keep my grades up then I'll keep my sponsorship and get into a good college."

"Do the benefactors know which students receive their donations?"

"They're not supposed to," the girl grumbled.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Um, no reason," she looks at Raven nervously then begins to look around as if suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just need to get to homeroom." She turns towards the school but Raven wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Wait," but as Raven reaches for the girl's arm, it causes the Terra-look-alike to flinch and swerve out of the way.

"Just leave me alone."

"I think there is something you're not telling me. You're afraid of something. I need to know what. Now last night you went to that diner and someone went out of their way to make sure we didn't run into you."

"Then take a hint and leave me alone!" She shouts to Raven and begins running towards the school. Raven stands there for a moment before pulling her hood back on. She gives the area a quick scan with her eyes and left with more questions than she arrived with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was dusk by the time Beast Boy returned from the carnival grounds where he helped pick up all the damage he had caused in the fight with Slade's bot. He rubbed his shoulder and let out a long yawn as he made his way to his room, stopping only when he heard three familiar words being hummed.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos..."

He grinned slightly and turned to the main hall. The doors slid open and there Raven was hovering in the center of the room. Beast Boy chose not to disturb her so he made his way to the kitchenette and poured himself some of the tea from the kettle and slurrped it, leaning on the counter and watching Raven medditate.

"Can you at least _try_ to slurp quieter?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Sorry. I didn't think you knew I was here."

"Please," she sighed as her feet touched the ground and she walked to pour herself some tea. "I could hear those loud feet of yours from a mile away."

"Why are you so moody?"

"I'm never moody," she said as she tilted the kettle and no tea dripped out. She didn't move a muscle except for her eyes which glanced up at Beast Boy.

The green Titan turned pink and chuckled. "Oops... guess I kicked it. Here, I'll make more." He grabbed the kettle and walked to the sink where he began pouring more water. The door opened and Starfire and Robin entered.

"Glorious news!" Starfire said in her cheerful spirit. "I've convinced Robin to emerge from his room and join us for our dinner of leftover pizza!"

"Wow, Star," Beast Boy said in a surprised tone. "Getting Robin to leave his room during a Slade investigation? I'm impressed."

"Just while I wait on Cyborg to finish running tests on that tape," Robin Said grumpily then he noticed Raven. "Did you find what you were looking for today?"

"What?" Raven's eyes widened.

"After we spoke this morning you seemed distracted. I was worried so I checked your locator on your communicator. You didn't seem to have a set patter on where you were heading then spent some time at the corner by the school. I figured you were looking for something."

Raven's eyes shifted to Beast Boy but nobody said anything for a moment until she responded, "No, I didn't."

"Which school was it?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Why does it matter?" Raven said before Robin could respond. "I just needed some alone time and I got it. Robin, how could you track me like that. Aren't I entitled to some privacy?"

"I was just worried about you is all."

"Robin?" Starfire said softly. "Is it fair though, to watch Raven without her knowing?"

"Look I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Here, show me your communicator."

The alien girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the titans communicator and passed it to Robin.

"I'll show you how you can do it. THen will it be more fair?"

"I suppose..."

"No," Raven said. "It's still weird. You're like a stalker."

Robin just rolled his eyes and pressed a button. The T on the communicator projected a holographic screen that showed a map of the city with small dots everywhere.

"Oh look!" Starfire said. "There we are!" She pointed to four dots clustered over Titan's Tower.

"There's Cy!" Beast boys said as he leaned in to see. He pointed out a small dot also in the Tower but a little apart."

"Still creepy," Raven said then looked to Robin to smirk at him. The slight grin faded when she saw his eyes narrowed under his mask. "Robin?"

"If all those dots are us... then who is that?"

All four of them looked and saw a small dot, the same color as the others, hovering over the main road and moving in the direction of the tower.

"Well it must be another titan," Beast Boy said. "We gave tons of these communicators to others. Could be a member of Titans East coming to see us."

"No," Robin said bluntly. "I color coded this markers. The other Titan groups wouldn't be the same as ours... unless they were a member of the Jump City titans."

"But there are only five of us," Starfire said.

"There used to be six," Robin commented and gave her a look. Nobody said anything after that knowing what it meant. The kettle on the stove began to whistle, but still nobody moved.

"Terra's communicator... it's still in operation?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"And whoever has it... is headed this way," Robin said as he handed Starfire's communicator back to her and stood. "We should get ready for them."

"Get ready?" Beast boy sounded surprised. "But Robin, what if it's Terra?"

"Terra doesn't want anything to do with the Titans," Raven said.

"How would you know!" Beast Boy shouted. "She could still have it. She could have found it. She could be walking here because she figured out who she really is. A Titan!"

"It may not be her Beast Boy," Robin said in a cautioning tone. "When Slade made me his apprentice he wouldn't let me touch my titan's communicator. In fact, he usually kept it in his own pocket."

"Robin, stop with the Slade conspiracies," Raven said in an exhausted sigh. "Isn't it possible that Starfire's communicator is just messed up? That those little dots are wrong?"

Just then, the Titans doorbell rang. The loud bell rang through the entire tower and Robin looked back to Rave. "I doubt it..."

The bell rang again accompanied by banging on the door as all the Titan's approached it. Cyborg's clanging boots were heard as he sprinted up the hall. "Yo! Are we expecting someone?"

"Just get ready," Robin said as he pressed the keypad to release the lock. All titans braced themselves as the door flung open and the blonde teen, still in her school uniform, stumbled in, practically falling into Beast Boy.

"Terra," the green changeling said tenderly as he braced himself to catch her. "What are you doing here?"

"You!" She said, still panting, as she spotted Raven. "This is your fault! He saw you talking to me."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked giving a side glance to Raven.

Terra faced the team leader as she caught her breath. "I told her to leave me alone. I told him to leave me alone," she said motioning to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry if I remind you of this... Terra person you knew, but I'm not her!"

"Raven, what is she talking about?" Beast Boy asked. "You spoke with her?"

When Raven didn't respond beyond a stare. Terra nodded and said, "This morning. She saw me leaving the dinner last night and wanted to know what I was doing there. I should have reported you for stalking."

"Still tattling on the Titans, I see," Raven mumbled but received no empathizers. All she saw was a sea of stern eyes.

"You lied to us," Starfire said.

"He knows you've been watching me," Terra mumbled with a harsh tone. "Now I'm going to lose my sponsorship."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name," She sighed. "The day Beast Boy came to school was right after I received a letter from my sponsor saying I needed to stay away from him... that he would distract me from my studies."

"Is that why you were so cold to me?" Beast Boy asked but Terra didn't respond as she continued her story.

"This morning I found a letter stuck to mailbox from him and today in sixth period, the principal pulled me from class to say my sponsor was threatening to pull my funding."

"So why are you here," Raven sneered. "Looking for a hand-out?"

Both girls locked eyes but Robin stepped between them. "Terra... or whatever your name is... maybe we should talk privately."

"Fine. But when I leave here, this whole thing better be cleared up. I'm not going to lose my education because the Teen Titans are in denial that their friend Terra is gone."

"I'll come with you," Beast Boy said and started walking beside her.

"No!" She stepped away from him and her shout echoed through the tower. "Leave me alone! You're the one who started all of this. I was doing just fine until you showed up. Just stay away from me!" She turned on her heel and marched up the hall, Robin in tow after hesitating to see if Beast Boy was ok. The green titan was just standing still, eyes wide, skin looking the palest shade of green. He watched as the girl he swore was his old friend walked away with Robin.

"I... I'm sure she is only distressed, Beast Boy. The shouting was not intended to hurt you," Starfire said reassuringly only Beast Boy didn't seem to hear her.

"Yea, buck up buddy. She'll come around. Sound's like she's just confused," Cyborg said.

"Or maybe she just isn't Terra," Raven said as she sighed, clearly tired of this entire ordeal.

"Is that why you went to see her today?" Beast Boy finally asked, tone colder than usual.

"I wanted to make sure that..."

"That what? That she wouldn't remember she was a Titan? That she wouldn't come back and steal your thunder?"

"Steal my thunder? Beast Boy, I don't care about Terra or what happens to her."

"Then why would you go see her this morning? Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't trust her."

"Trust? Those are pretty strong words for someone who just lied to their entire team about where they were this morning."

"I didn't-"

But before Raven could defend herself, Beast Boy was halfway up the hall, steps purposed and stern. Cyborg and Starfire gave disappointed glances to their team mate before following him and leaving her standing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

The blonde, thought to be Terra, fidgeted in her seat. Robin had pulled out his desk chair for her to sit on and she kept her feet planted on the ground to keep it from swiveling. Her eyes scanned the room and looked at the newspapers pinned to the wall, all will headlines referencing Slade. "So is this your room or office?" She asked as she leaned back in the seat and crossed her arms.

"Um, kinda both," Robin said over his shoulder as he picked up what he could and tossed it in the closet then sat on the bed. "Sorry. I usually prioritize work over sleep so the floor gets hidden sometimes."

"Yea, I get it. I share a room with three little girls so I hardly ever get a good night's sleep."

"So you have sisters?"

"Foster home. But I won't be at that place much longer, I'm sure."

"Why?"

She glared at him then shook her head. "Uh-uh. Enough of the prying questions. I'm here to get the Teen Titans off my back. You're their leader aren't you?"

"We are a team Terra."

"Stop that!"

"What" He blinked and sat up straight at her shouting.

"Talking to me like I know me!" She continued to vent, talking about this benefactor of hers who was threatening to pull funding from school. Shouting about Beast Boy and Raven. Little did she know that Beast Boy was, at the moment, inching his way into the room as a small green fly.

"Enough!" Robin said as he stood and Terra's rant came to a halt. "The Titans may be bothersome to you but it could be possible that we are onto something. The fact that this sponsor of yours is threatening you to stay away from is us suspicious, especially if it involves Slade."

"Slade? Who is that?"

"More is happening here than you know, so I need to have all the information. Now you can either start talking to me or you can get off Titan property and deal with it yourself."

"Ok! Fine... fine..." She looked down and took a breath as Robin sat down again and calmed his nerves.

"Now... what about this foster home. Why do you think you'll be leaving soon?"

"Because I'm starting to remember things."

"Remember? Do you... not know who you are?"

She looked up, giving him an expression as if analyzing if he was trustworthy then she said, "I remember wandering the streets earlier this year. I couldn't remember who I was or what I was doing. I saw my reflection in the window of a building and couldn't event recognize myself. I decided to find the hospital and the place was a madhouse. It wasn't until the next day when I heard about what had happened. Apparently everyone had been turned to stone by a villain but you and the other Titans had saved them."

"Oh... right. Well, we didn't. That was Trigon, Raven's father, and she is the one who saved the whole city."

"Her? She doesn't seem like the hero type." She heaved a heavy sigh then continued. "Anyway, I got scared because I was the only one with amnesia. The hospital spent a couple weeks trying to find out who I was before they discharged me to a foster family."

"Any luck on finding your real family."

"To be honest... I didn't bother looking."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because," she wrapped her arms around her subtly to hug herself. "In that hospital... everyone was with a friend or family member. My earliest memory was me wandering the streets... alone. I guess I'm afraid to find out that I have nobody."

"Then why run from the Titans? If anyone understands what you're going through, it's us."

"Because _he_ wouldn't let me," she snapped.

"Your sponsor?"

"All I know is that at school I have real friends... close friends. I don't want to lose them. Beast Boy was nice, ok, but I shouldn't have humored him the first time we met. It wasn't until I got that letter from my sponsor threatening to cut my funding that I knew I had to avoid you all."

"And you've never seen this sponsor?"

"No..."

Robin glanced to the papers on his wall, riddled with Slade's name. He couldn't ignore what his mind was saying but he pushed the thought back and said, "I don't think you should go back to your foster home tonight."

"They'll worry."

"Terra, I think I know who is behind all of this. If he finds out you've been here you will be in danger."

"What? No No, I came here to stop all this. Ugh," she hid her face in her hands as Robin pulled out his cellphone.

"Here," he tossed the cell to her and she caught it. "Call your house and get things sorted out."

She blonde girl took a moment then nodded. "Ok. Be right back." All of a sudden, the anger faded from her face and she just looked exhausted. She stood and stepped out of the room.

Robing heaved an exhausted sigh then said, "I saw you come in Beast Boy."

"Dude!" The changeling squealed as he popped back to his usual form. "It's so Terra! Did you hear that?! That's why I didn't find her when I went back to the cave."

"Calm down, Beast Boy."

"Raven must have poofed her out of stone when she kaboomed Trigon away!" He began to flail his arms about as if reenacting a scene.

"Beast Boy..."

"It's Slade isn't it?" He asked as he turned back to Robin. "I know that look, Rob! You think it's Slade! He doesn't like to lose and you know that if we know about Terra than he has to know too!"

Robin didn't answer, but gave him an irritated glance.

"He's back. He's back and he is trying to keep Terra away from us so she won't remember who she is!"

"Beast Boy Stop!" Robin said in a warning tone then took a breath.

"Well you do think it's him... don't you?" His voice was almost pleading, clearly desperate for an answer.

"Maybe. It could be that he's her sponsor... wanting to keep her dangling under our noses but just out of reach."

"But why?"

"Why does Slade do anything... revenge... power... because he can."

"And you're ok? I know the whole idea of Slade being back probably isn't sitting right with ya."

"No... it's not," he said grimly as the door opened and both boys faced it to see Terra walk in.

"They said it was ok if I stayed. I told them you were friends from school-" She stopped seeing Beast Boy. "What is _he_ doing here?" Her tone cut right to Beast Boys core and he looked away as she asked Robin, "Has he been listening this whole time?"

"He just wants what's best for you."

"Then he should have just left me alone... then none of this would be happening."

Robin's eyes drifted between the two awkwardly, the silence so thick it could be cut with a knife. "I'll... show you to your room." As he walked by Beast Boy, he patted his shoulder and grinned then lead Terra out.

It was a few minutes before the changeling brought himself to move. For a while he had just been staring at the carpet in Robin's room. Turning to face the door he saw Raven standing there. "Oh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away. "Look... about before..."

"I deserved it. You were right."

"I was?" His voice let out its usual squeak in surprise as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get used to it." She sighed to control the conflicting emotions that had been ruling her all day then looked around the room. "Is Robin here? I figured he would be the most upset with me. Figured I would make peace and get it over with."

"Well that sounds sincere." He bit his lip as that came out. "Sorry, that was mean. Gosh, I don't know what it is. Whenever she is around, I get so defensive. I guess I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"You don't know that it's Terra."

"Yes we do. She just doesn't remember."

"Beast Boy..."

"Dude, if you don't believe me go ask her yourself. Or ask Robin. You would believe him wouldn't you?" He pointed his finger up the hall and held it there, raising an eyebrow as if to mentally re-ask the question when he got no response from Raven.

"Yes I would take his word for it... fine. But I'm not doing this because I'm curious, I'm doing it for you."

"And this morning when you followed her to school. That wasn't curiosity?" He smirked and crossed his arms. "That was for me too?"

To be honest, it probably was. She hated seeing the hold Terra had on Beast Boy. Why, she couldn't understand, but she was determined to set him free of that manipulative Terra if it was the last thing she did. She just turned on her heel and hurried up the hall, her lack of response leaving Beast Boy with more questions than answers. "Raven wait-"

* * *

The quiet, blonde girl ran her hand along the couch cushions in the room. She looked around the mural that was painted on the wall and peeked outside at the city lights. Her expression was blank, not a single emotion as she looked over the room that the Titans claimed she once called home. The door opened and Raven hesitantly entered. She looked Terra in the eye but neither said a word to one another. The hooded Titan looked from side to side, no sign of Robin.

"You just missed him," the supposed former Titan said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Oh ok... Are you staying?"

"Just for the night. Robin suggested it."

"Goody for him. So... they think you're our old team mem- Terra, right?" She couldn't bring herself to refer to Terra as a team member.

"I guess so. I just can't seem to remember."

"Well, if you are who they say you are then we will help you remember. You would want that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. Who want's to forget who they are? Forget their family, their childhood, their life before this?"

"... There are people who would pay for that, I'm sure." She let out a sigh and looked around the room to avoid eye contact. "Look, I know the rumor is that I don't like you, but... if you really are Terra then we owe you one."

"Do you?"

"You kinda saved our lives."

"Really?" This seemed to brighten up her eyes as she smiled. "No way!"

"Well don't get to excited. It was after you tried to kill us."

"Oh..." Her happy expression instantly vanished and she looked away. Raven, feeling uncomfortable turned to leave but was stopped when Terra said, "Hey, Raven."

"What?"

"What's this?" She held up a sliver heart case. "It was sitting here on the table."

"Oh, that's a gift from Beast Boy to Terra."

"He made this for her? For... possibly, for me?" Raven nodded and Terra tilted her head. "Did he love her?"

The question made Raven's expression darken. "Don't know. Don't care. Goodnight." With that she turned and walked out, the door gliding shut behind her.

The teen flinches on the couch as the door slammed then tucked her blonde hair behind her ear to further examine the box. She rubbed her sleeve, polishing the silver a bit. She turned it over in her hands. Finally, she opened it. The reflection she was met with took her aback. She stared at the heart shaped mirror, he hair slowly falling over her eyes, her stunning expression staring back at her. She had not seen an expression like that before... and yet she felt that she had. She began to remember something as if they are words on the tip of her tongue. She allowed her thoughts to process a moment longer before whispering, "Terra?" to herself then gasping and letting the box fall from her hands before it smashed on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blocked Caller_**

Terra's Head was reeling. She pressed her palm to her temple as if trying to steady herself as her thoughts spun in her mind. She had suddenly remembered the last time she'd seen her reflection in that heart-shaped mirror. Mirrors... which made her think of the house of mirrors at the amusement park... the park which reminded her of the ferris wheel... the ferris wheel where Terra and Beast Boy had their first date... and Slade ruined it. It was her. She was Terra. The memories were as clear as day. The blonde girl ran to her backpack where it was resting on the couch and zipped it open. She searched inside for a bit and pulled out a radio... a yellowish radio. It was scuffed around the edges. For the longest time, she had thought it was just a toy. It was one of the only possessions tucked away in her pockets when she was found roaming the streets. She had kept it after all this time because she thought it would bring her good luck... now, however, it brought on a heavy burden of the truth.

"Are you ok? What was that crash?" Robin's voice came from the doorway, causing Terra to jump. As she spun around to face him, his eyes fell to the communicator in her hand. "I-I" She stuttered "I'm fine. I just dropped that little box and it broke."

"Where did you get that?" Robin asked, ignoring the shattered heart-shaped box on the floor. His eyes didn't move from her hands. "It's a Titan Communicator."

"Is it?"

"The 'T' is pretty much scuffed off but I know those communicators pretty well, yea." Robin's gaze moved to meet her eyeline. As they stood across from each other, suspicion arose within Robin that perhaps Raven was right to be cautious about this so-called innocent school girl. "Where did you get that?"

"I... I've had it for as long as I can remember. It doesn't work. I don't know where it came from," She lies. She's unaware as to why she won't come clean and admit her memory has cleared, that she was the Terra they all knew. For some reason, she felt afraid to say anything at all. Everything had come rushing back so quickly that now, she wondered how she could have possibly forgotten it all.

"It does work..." he realized. They all had seen the homing device on Starfire's communicator before Terra arrived. It was clearly a Titan communicator that was tracking Terra as she approached the tower. Now Robin had a thousand questions as he the odds of this girl being the real Terra grew more and more. "You're sure you don't remember a thing about us?"

Terra stood for a moment, her hand tightly clutching the communicator, before saying. "No... nothing at all."

* * *

"I think Beast Boy is broken," Cyborg mumbles as he makes himself a sandwich. "He hasn't moved from that spot on the couch and the TV isn't even on."

"Oh the poor thing." Starfire sighs, "All of this business with Terra has befuddled his brain."

"Not like there was much of a brain to start with..." Raven mumbles beside her, her head in her hand with a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Yo, what's your damage?" Cyborg says as he takes a break from assembling his sandwich just to give her a stern gaze. "You know how emotionally invested he gets. He thinks this is the real Terra. Even if it isn't her, can you at least go easy on him?"

"Don't look at me like that," she mildly snaps back. "If anyone needs to go easy on him it's that blonde prep-school girl up the hall who is messing with him."

"She would only be messing with him if she was the real Terra, knew it, and acted like she wasn't."

"And we don't suspect that that's what she's doing _because_...?"

Just then main hall door slides open to announce the entrance of the Titan Leader.

"Woah, Rob," Cyborg says. "What did you do to your radio?" He motioned to the scuffed up communicator in Robin's hand then returned to the construction of his towering sandwich. "It looks like it's been through an earthquake."

"Something like that," Robin says vaguely as he tucks it into his pocket, not wanting to tell them it belonged to Terra. There already were so many mysteries surrounding their new visitor and he didn't want to add more to them. "I'm going out for a bit."

"To do what?"

"I'm going to visit that foster home."

"Terra's?" Beast Boy asked from the couch, finally joining the conversation. "How come?"

"I just want to get to the bottom of this little mystery sooner rather than later."

"Can I come?" Beast Boy asks as he stands. This was followed by an amused hum from Raven as she sarcastically said, "I would've thought you'd want to spend as much time as possible with Terra."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Raven," Cyborg says earning him a surprised stare from the Azarathian. He continues, "If she really is Terra, then maybe spending time with you would help her remember. After all, you two were the closest.

Robin glances to Beast Boy and in a sad tone says, "I don't think that's the best idea, Cy. She seems pretty off-put by him now." He hated having to say that, for it makes Beast Boy's face drop as he says a sad, "yea..." then sits back on the couch. In truth, Robin only said it because he didn't want any Titans getting too close to Terra until he was positive what was going on. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful, Robin," Starfire said in a caring tone. Robin returned her kind words with a nod then walked out.

Not two seconds after the main door had shut, the phone rang.

"Titan's Tower." Cyborg said in his usual optimistic tone. "Hello? Hellooooo?" He pulled the phone away and stared at it while mumbling, "If you're going to prank call, at least tell me a lame joke." He then hung the phone back on the receiver and returned to his sandwich.

"Nobody was there?" Raven asked as she folded her arms and leaned on the counter.

"Nope." As soon as he said it, it rang again. Cyborg was a bit more aggressive in answering this time. "Hello?!" There was no response and he hung up quickly with a harsh exhale of frustration. He checked the call log. "Nobody there and it's coming from a blocked number."

While the phone was still in his hands it rang again and all the titans let out a groan, save for beast boy who was pouting on the couch. He clearly had wanted to go with Robin. He wanted to get answers for Terra. He didn't know why... but he couldn't accept the fact that she was anybody else but the girl he'd grown so close with a year ago.

"I shall try," Starfire said as she held her hand towards the phone. Cyborg handed it over and with a pleasant voice, the alien girl answered with a, "This is the Teen Titans... could you tell me who is there please?" Nothing but silence. With a "humph" she handed the phone back over.

"It's busted. Just leave it off the hook." Beast Boy said impatiently and stood.

Cyborg was turning to hang it up when a knowing look passed over Raven's face and she said, "wait." All eyes turned on her and she reached out. The phone passed to her and she lifted it to her ear. She listed to the silence for a long time before going. "Someone's there all right. Just... listening."

"Well speak up dude!" Beast Boy shouted at the phone.

"No." She said. "They wont... because we aren't the one they want to speak to."

"Well it's Titan's Tower," Cyborg said with a shrug. "Who else could they be calling for?"

As the question left his mouth, the answer popped into all of their minds and one by one their eyes moved from the phone to glance up the hall towards Terra's room.


End file.
